Thoughtless
by Anya2
Summary: Tag for the The Long Game. Rose had little to say at the end of the episode when they dumped Adam, so what was she thinking?


**Title:** Thoughtless  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to and including 'The Long Game'  
**Set:** At the end of 'The Long Game'  
**Pairings:** Mild Doctor/Rose if you look hard enough  
**Author's Note:** This fic was directly inspired by something I said to my dad during the episode, so big thanks to him!

* * *

Adam was a bit like a new puppy, Rose had decided; he was cute, exciting to have around and adorable in his own slightly pathetic way. She loved watching him explore new things and new ideas, even if he did have that unattractive gawp on his face and passed out with alarming ease. She found his enthusiasm for his new life infectious and it made her understand why the Doctor had been so eager to show her everything when she had first arrived. Seeing his reaction gave her an unbelievable buzz. 

But after a while the novelty had begun to wear off and he was just there, half the time unnoticed and half the time getting in the way. He was an inconvenience to her and she found herself giving irritated little sighs every time he interrupted a conversation between herself and the Doctor. Sometimes she just wanted to snap at him and tell him to sod off. And she was constantly trying to find things for him to do so he'd leave her alone. She knew that she was being selfish and unfair - she was the one who had wanted to bring him along after all – but her patience with his being there was wearing thin. At times she even had problems remembering why she had thought him coming along was a good idea in the first place.

Although by the look on the Doctor's stony face, she wouldn't have to worry about the situation for much longer.

During the whole of the short journey from Satellite Five, Adam had been rooted to the same spot in the TARDIS control room, apparently afraid to move. And with good reason. He had once or twice tried to explain himself, saying it wasn't really his fault and that he had only intended to help, but the Doctor's stern glare had quickly shut him up.

Apart from curtly asking him for her phone back, Rose had found herself unwilling to speak to him too, keeping the Doctor between themselves as a kind of safety barrier she knew Adam wouldn't cross. She wasn't really all that angry, more disappointed. How could he be so stupid? He had nearly gotten them both killed just so he could become a bit brainier. As if he need it.

As the TARDIS shuddered to a stop, the Doctor wordlessly strode over to Adam, grabbed him forcibly by a handful of t-shirt and shoved him none too gently towards the door.

"Careful," Rose said, although her attempts to stand up for the young man were rather half hearted now.

Following them out into the room, wanting to check the Doctor didn't do anything too unreasonable, she stood quietly beside the TARDIS and watched. Adam appeared happy at prospect of being safely home, before he seemed to realise what that actually meant.

He was off the team. Although to be honest he hadn't really been part of it in the first place. Perhaps that was why he had acted like he had.

She bit her lip uncomfortably as the Doctor continued to glare at Adam, berating him without remorse. After all, she was the one who had convinced her alien partner to bring him along in the first place, most likely against his better judgement. Adam's behaviour was totally showing her up. She understood that he had acted in a thoughtless manner rather than a vindictive one, but somehow that just seemed a whole lot worse in her book. You had to care about someone or something, however twisted it was, to be vindictive. Thoughtlessness was just a total lack of concern. She'd cared enough about him to persuade the Doctor to bring him along so he could fulfil his dream, but Adam had been so obsessed with improving himself he hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions to others. Particularly to his two travelling companions.

She was just so let down by him. She had thought he was a nice bloke. Like Mickey.

With tightly controlled anger, The Doctor revealed what Adam had done with the answering machine, and Rose narrowed her eyes, glaring at the young man whilst he tried to wheedle his way out of the situation.

'_For God's sake,'_, she thought to herself, beginning to feel truly annoyed by him, _'You screwed up. Have the decency to admit it and take the blame for once.'_

As Adam rattled on about how they couldn't leave him because of his chip, Rose found herself thinking _'well, maybe you should have thought of that before you had brain surgery!'_ in a very unsympathetic manner.

She watched him sulk slightly as the Doctor kept setting off the opening in his head, intervening on his behalf, but unable to resist having a go herself.

'_That's for letting me down', _she thought with uncharacteristic spite.

The Doctor gave Adam a wilting look as he paused before stepping back into the TARDIS, ignore Adam's continuing pleas.

"I only take the best. I've got Rose."

Inwardly she beamed at that, but didn't let it show on her face.

Adam did though. He was annoyed. Sulking again.

She got the feeling he was one of those kids whose mum had stuck up for him no matter what he'd done. He had always been told he was in the right and that nothing was his fault because he was special. That had always given him an excuse and he was very used to getting his own way.

This was going to be a bit of a shock for him then.

And talking about his mum…

As the front door opened and Adam frantically called out for her to wait outside, he turned back to Rose with one more desperate appeal

"Rose, take me with you."

She smiled grimly to herself.

'_You're pleading at the wrong door, mate,'_ she thought, feeling only a little sorry for him now as she turned on her heels and stepped straight into the TARDIS.

She didn't even say goodbye.

The moment she was inside the Doctor flicked a couple of levers and they were off, abandoning Adam in his living room. Rose wondered briefly what would happen to him. Maybe next time she was in the future she'd look him up, see what he did with the rest of his life. Although if he did what the Doctor had suggested and kept a low profile there'd probably be very little about him to find out. He could have had a great future. What a waste.

"Do me a favour, Rose," the Doctor said, his voice still mildly annoyed, although it wasn't directed at her, "Next time you pick up a stray would you please check he's not an idiot first."

She laughed slightly. He had a good point.

"There's not going to be anymore strays," she promised firmly.

"I thought you liked having another person round," the Doctor said, reminding her of her own words just over a week ago, "The more the merrier you said."

She grinned, shaking her head, "I was right the first time. It's definitely better with two."

The Doctor grinned too, any trace of anger vanishing from his face in an instant.

"Fantastic."


End file.
